generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyond the Sea/Quotes
Agent Six: These briefings are gonna be normal operating procedures. Get used to it, kid. :Rex: I can promise you, for a kid this is not normal. :Rex: Ah, this is perfect. We can hang out, lay low. Finally get some normal for a change. :Bobo Haha: Ah, sand plus fur equals itch. :Rex: Talking chimps, not normal. (Bobo makes monkey sounds) Mas chido. :Noah Nixon: (Watching two females pass in front of them) I don't know how you'd ever forget a thing like this. :Rex: Eh. They're nothing compared to Dr. Holiday. :Noah: Isn't she like old? 28 or something? You just need to get over that and meet some girls your own age. :Bobo Haha: (Bobo burps) And low IQ. :Rex: (After Rex accidentally tackles Circe) Are you okay? (Circe gives him a dirty look) Did you see that awesome save?! :Circe: (Dryly) Sorry, I was busy trying not to get tackled by some nitwit. :Rex: Yeah? How'd that work out for ya? ...and who still uses the word nitwit? I'm Rex. :Circe: I'm leaving :(Rex follows after Circe, who jumps on top of him from a tree branch.) :Circe: Why are you following me? :Rex: Uhhh...I don't know... exactly... :Circe: Do you think I'm playing? :Rex: Well, if you are, I'm down for another game. I thought maybe we could hang out? It is spring break, you know? Fun? :Circe: I'm with my family. We're not really here for fun. :Rex: What?! Who comes to the beach and doesn't have fun? (Circe raises her hand) :Rex: Don't you think that's a little messed up? :Circe: Maybe a little. :Rex: 'So? :'Circe: 'I'm Circe. :'Circe: You're an E.V.O.? :Rex: You catch on fast. :Circe: Takes one to know one. (Circe's mouth changes into her E.V.O form) :Rex: No way! :Circe: (after Rex revives) Did I hurt you? :Rex: Yeah. It was awesome! :Rex: It's not a date. :Noah: Make sure to ask her stuff. Girls like when you talk to them. :Rex: It's not a date. :Bobo Haha: Buy her some shoes. That's what girls really like :Rex: (Fixing hair) It's NOT a date, it's just... I'm an E.V.O., she's an E.V.O.... :Noah: Oh, and ask for the second date, before you screw up this one. :Rex: It's not a date. :Agent Six: Everyone at Providence is so caught up about controlling your nanites that...they forget you can't even control your hormones. :Rex: This isn't going to be a "birds bees and machines" talk, is it? :Bobo Haha: (as Six is fighting Biowulf) Don't you worry, green bean. We got your back. :Noah: We do? :Bobo Haha: Nah. My money's on the one with the claws. Circe: 'Rex. You stopped it. '''Rex: '''We make a good team, huh? '''Circe: '''Yeah. We sure do. (''They lean in closer for a passionate kiss) 'Biowulf: '''This trial was for you alone. Van Kleiss will not be pleased. '''Rex: '''Forget them, Circe. Come with me. Providence could use you. '''Circe: '''That's not my life, Rex. I'm sorry. I did have fun. :'Agent Six: I could... probably buy you a few more days here. :Rex: Thanks Six, but... let's just go home. :Agent Six: Hey, you wanted normal? I've got news for you. What you're feeling right now, about her, doesn't get any more normal than that. :'Van Kleiss: '''We had high hopes for you abilities, Circe. Failure leaves its mark on yet another pretty face. :'Circe: 'I'm not afraid :'Van Kleiss: '''Of course not. You're a survivor, like all of us. I understand you made a friend during your trial. I'm pleased. Rex is very important to me, Circe. Which makes you important to me as well. Welcome to the Pack. Category:Quotes Category:Episode Quotes